Rainy Day
by unknownname.555
Summary: The Titans decide to stay inside since the day is wet and foggy. Things take a funny turn when everyone convinces Raven to play truth or dare with them.
1. Chapter 1 (08-03 15:28:41)

**_Hey guys I hope you like my story, I'm kind of making it up along the way so yeah haha. Enjoy. (Teen Titans does not belong to me and neither do the chracters)boop_**

 _Okay so this is a weird little story I thought about while watching the old teen titans. I'm not sure what I'll change while writing it, but I'll do my best to make the characters act as they originally do._

* ** _Narrators POV_** *

Today was a foggy day and there was no crime in the wonderful city the Titans took care of day through night. There was although something about this day that seemed not as gloomy as the sky appeared it to be. Everyone was in the living room watching tv and all of a sudden the team heard a pitter patter on the windows of the tower.

"Woah dude, look outside! It's starting to rain," said Beastboy running off the couch to the window. He quickly turned into a dog and began running around in circles, excited because of the weather.

"What's so exciting about rain? It's just a normal, boring thing everyone eventually has to go through. There's nothing exciting about the smell of wet concrete and muddy shoes." Raven says in her uninterested tone of voice as she stuffs her nose in her spell book.

Beastboy turns into his normal form and puts his hand on his hip facing Raven, "Everything is exciting about rain. Wearing warm coats and splashing in the rain puddles, staying inside listening to the water hit the windows, dri- "

"DRINKING THE HOT CHOCOLATE," Starfire bursts out flying up from the couch spinning excitedly.

"Yeah Raven, there can be a lot of cool things to do on a rainy day that just wouldn't be the same on a sunny day." Robin says getting up from the couch and standing in front of them all.

"We should stay inside and play games like we always do." Cyborg says sitting on the couch. "I know you have fun playing games with us Rave," Cyborg says nudging Raven softly.

Raven sighs and rolls her eyes, "Whatever. As long as we don't play truth or dare."

Beast boy jumps onto the couch next to Raven, "But Raaaveeen. You can't stay inside on a rainy day without playing truth or dare. It's like, against the rules." Beastboy says smiling at Raven with hopeful eyes.

"How about we play one game, and if you like it we keep going, if not then we can stop. Sound like a deal?" Robin says with a small smile on his face.

"Fine."

"Oh thank you Raven. We'll make sure you have fun today playing with us." Beastboy says hugging (attempting anyways) Raven.

"Ooh this is so exciting. All of us are staying inside playing the truth or dare!" Starfire says hugging all of her friends tightly.

All five of the titans sit on the floor in a circle in order to face each other.

"Okay guys, since this was beastboy's idea, he'll be starting off the game." Robin says looking at beastboy.

Beastboy nods, sitting up straight as if it was a big deal to start the game. "Can do Robin, can do. Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Cyborgs spaghetti?"

Cyborg points and eyebrow at Robin and playfully squints. "If you say no I will dare you to do something hilarious. For me of course, not for you." Cryborg says grinning.

Robin sighs and crosses his arms. "You know I don't like spaghetti Beastboy."

Beastboy points a finger at Robin intending he has to answer the qusation truthfully.

Robin groans and rolls his eyes, "no." he says reluctantly.

"But Robin, why do you not like the spaghetti Beastboy speaks of?" Starfire says, clueless to what spaghetti even is.

"That question is classfied Star, sorry." Robin says, quickly changing the subject, "My turn. Beastboy. Truth or dare."

Beastboy grins, "I think that I'll be the first to sacrifice myself to take a dare," he says, confident he couldn't possibly make a full of himself.

Robin grins, "I dare you to tell your most recent crush."

Beastboy pretends to blush, "Oh Robin, you know that's you," he says as he crawls over to Robin and jumps on top of him, "I've been dying for you to ask me on a romantic date." He pretends to try to kiss Robin while everyone in the room is finding the sight absolutely humorous.

"Ew Beastboy get off!" Robin says pushing him off. He dusts himself off and sits back up. "Okay my turn is up. Starfire why don't you go next." He says, picking lint out of his hair from the floor.

Starfire squeals in excitement. "Oh most gladly I will go next! Cyborg, would you like the truth or dare?" she says smiling like a little girl.

Cyborg thinks for a moment. "I think I'll go with DARE starfire."

Starfire puts her fingers on her lips thinking of a dare to give Cyborg. "I will give you the dare of eating *insert name for weird gross alien food starfire considers a meal for rainy days*" she says giggling.

"Eww," everyone says in sync.

"Yes it is the ew my friends. I will go warm up the soup of sadness and you guys can continue the game of dare or truth." she says skipping off to the kitchen.

"Raise your hand if you're not having fun." Raven says sitting back against the couch.

Beastboy sighs, "Common Raven. You can't say that until you dare or truth someone. How about we give you the next turn."

"Okay Beastboy, if you insist. Truth or dare?" She says, looking at beastboy clearly planning something he isn't going to like.

"Common Rave, don't give me anything too bad."

"Truth. Or. Dare." she says firmly.

"Dare?" he says, his voice cracking.

"I dare you to kiss Robin." she says smirking looking back and forth at the two.

"WHAT?!" Robin and Beastboy say together.

Cyborg and Raven laugh hysterically before starfire comes back with her sad, alien soup. Cyborgs face immediatly drops. "Can we save that for later?" he says nervously laughing.

"But it will get the cold and it won't taste as good." she says disappointed.

Cyborg moans and reluctantly begins eating the soup.

"So what were you and Raven having the laughs about?" she asks Cyborg.

"Why don't you ask the loverboys over there." she says, still grinning.

Starfire looks over to Robin and Beastboy confused. "You two are the boys of love?" she asks.

"What?" the boys looks at each other, then back at star, "NO!"

Cyborg pitches in, happily taking a break from eating his sad soup, "Raven dared Beastboy to kiss Robin."

Starfire chuckles. "Oh Raven that is worth quite a bit of the laughs." she says giggling.

"I am NOT kissing... _HIM._ " Beastboy says, pointing at Robin.

"I dont want _YOU_ to kiss _ME_ either." Robin says annoyed at Beastboy's gesture.

Raven shrugged obviously not going to let them get away with not doing it. "If you don't I'll lock both of you up until you do." she said easily, satisfied with herself.

Robin and Beastboy both sighed and looked at each other, then at the rest of the group.

They all looked back at them and gestured for them to move closer to each other. The two boys reluctantly did so and looked away, took a breath and closed their eyes. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire watched as the two got closer to each others' lips. Eventually, the boys' lips pecked one another and they both fell back and scooted away. Everyone watched in amusement.

"Now THAT'S what I call _funny._ " Raven said winking at Beastboy in victory.

"You're quite the darer for a person that " _doesn't like truth or dare._ " he said rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this will be the second chapter to Rainy Day haha. I hope you guys like it, I'll do my best to make it longer than the first chapter. If you have any ideas for chapter three let me know in the reviews. I want to make this a kind of series of days where the Titans stay inside and have different activities to play like this haha (: Okay guys, hope you enjoy, thanks!!**

Narrator's POV

After Cyborg finished his bowl of Starfire's sad soup, he sat and regretted every bite.

"Starfire, what was in that soup," he said laying, feeling nauseous.

"It would probably not be of the best help to tell what the ingredients are," Starfire said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Who cares if you ate some sad soup, I just had to kiss this dude's _chapped_ lips," Beastboy said rubbing his mouth on his sleeve.

"MY LIPS ARE NOT CHAPPED BEASTBOY," Robin exclaims, touching his lips to reassure himself.

"Will you two get over yourselves. It's not that big of a deal. We've all been friends for a long time now and a peck on the lips isn't going to kill anyone." Raven said, annoyed by their argument back and forth.

"Fine. Let's just continue the game." Robin says, defeated.

"Alright, now it's MY turn." Cyborg says shaking off the feeling of nausea. "Raven, truth or dare."

"Dare." Raven replies almost instantly.

"I Cyborg, dare Raven to kiss _Robin_." he says with a smile.

Robin and Raven look at each other and shrug. "Whatever."

The two sit next to each other and lean in.

"WAIT!" Beastboy yells, everyone looking at him.

"Why don't you pick another dare for Raven, buddy. You don't want this to be a kissing circle do you?" he says nervously laughing, clearly not wanting the two to kiss.

"Well no, but you have to admit that a lot of people think the two would be a cute couple of lovebirds!" Cyborg says enthusiastically.

"Not in particular." Beastboy says, his ears down like a sad puppy.

"I also do not wish for this dare to be taken into action," Starfire says, now sounding as sad as Beastboy.

"Oh common guys, it's just a dare. Nothing is going to happen from a small kiss." Cyborg says, trying to cheer the two up.

Seeing that this didn't work to cheer the two up, Robin has an idea to take their minds off of the small ordeal. "How about we take a break eat some ice cream." he says with hopeful expressions.

They all nod silently in agreement and head to the kitchen for a treat.

"What kind do you guys want?"

"CHOCOLATE!" all of them scream.

Robin nods and gets out bowls for all of his friends. He begins to serve them and then himself.

"I wish to have my cream of ice in a shell please," Starfire says flying to the cupboard to get these so called 'shells.'

"They're called cones, Star." Robin laughs.

"Are they not the same?" Starfire says in confusion.

"They're pretty close, shells are usually used for the hard parts on tacos and cones are for ice cream." Beastboy says teaching Starfire his love of food.

Starfire nods and takes a mental note of that.

After everyone finishes their share of ice cream, they all go back to the couch to continue the game.

"Okay guys, where were we?" Robin asks looking at everyone.

"I think that you and Raven were supposed to do the kissing," Starfire says, with a sad sigh.

"I think that we should come up with a different dare," Cyborg says, noticing Starfire's uncomfort. "I think I'm going to change your dare to kissing the beloved Beastboy." he says with a smirk.

Raven throws him that mad annoyed look she has, "Really?." she says with a scowl.

"Mhm." Cyborg says crossing his arms, sure of his dare this time.

Starfire and Robin giggle at Raven's reaction.

Beastboy blushes slightly, "Now _this_ I might not have a problem with." he says sitting up, happy inside to kiss the **_ever so_** **_loving Raven_**.

Raven reluctantly, but not so reluctantly, leans in for the kiss and then hurries back to her spot. The kiss lasted shorter than the blink of an eye everyone thought.

"Well that wasn't what I expected," Beastboy says, shocked at how fast that went by.

Everyone shrugged and continued playing the game. For the rest of the game, the dares went from licking Beastboy's room floor to eating old avacodo. The truths were embarrassing, ranging from Robin admitting he had a crush on Star, to Raven admitting _some_ of Beastboy's jokes being funny.

"I'm getting bored _nooo_ _www,"_ Beastboy groans.

"Do you guys want to play twister?"


End file.
